Trip to Resembool Part 2
by Deava
Summary: Al ran over to the both of them and punched Genz Bresslau in his stomach so hard that he flew threw the wall behind him. Genz was mad now so he used his alchemy and sent out his silver blades to kill Edward but they missed him but they also left a small


Chapter 2: Postpone

"Arrgg, Al come and help me." Ed yelled

"Okay brother, Crystal you hide here ok? Al told her

Crystal smiled at Al then hid behind a big boulder that was near by, Al left her to hide then ran over to help Ed.

"What's wrong kid, the great Fullmetal Alchemist is having trouble?" Genz taunted him

Ed sighed "Heh, no I'm just get'in started." he said

Al ran over to the both of them and punched Genz Bresslau in his stomach so hard that he flew threw the wall behind him. Genz was mad now so he used his alchemy and sent out his silver blades to kill Edward but they missed him but they also left a small cut on his on his side.

After that Ed was breathing heavily, Al was running to Ed to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay brother?" Al asked

"Just barely." Ed replied in a tired voice

"Hmm, I guess being short came in handy." Ed mumbled to himself

"Did you say something brother?"

"No, I was talking to myself ." Ed said while rubbing the back of his head

"Oook, lets just get this over with." Al said

"No arguments there." Ed said happily

Bresslau emerged from the piles of rubble with a furious face and ran towards Ed and Al in anger with his giant metal arm straight out, facing the both of them but Ed jumped out of the way so Al could catch Bresslau's arm and Ed jumped in under his chin, before he could see Ed he punched him in that spot. Ed transmuted his automail arm and made his usual hand blade to slice his giant arm right off.

"Grrrr... how could a pipsqueak alchemist like you defeat my unbeatable arm." Then Bresslau was silenced by the agonizing pain of his nerves and his automail connected to them.

"Listen pal I am not a pipsqueak and just having the big automail arm doesn't make you stronger but if you know what's good for you don't pick a fight with me again because your way out of your league." Ed told him angrily

"Shut the hell up small fry." Genz groaned

Ed quickly made an enraged face that was also funny at the same time."Stop call'in me small, I'll KILL YOU BASTARD!"

"Heh, yea right." Bresslau chuckled as the pain grew more unbearable.

Genz turned away from Ed and Al until he faced the big hole in the wall behind him and ran away. Ed was about to chase after him until he remembered Crystal, she was still hiding. "Hmm... it's been a long time since you asked her to hide there, Al." Ed said curiously

"Yea I know lets go see if she's ok." Al said

They both went over to the big boulder only to find Crystal was there fast asleep. "Wow she's a heavy sleeper." Ed said confused

"Yea I'll get her and you go, I'll catch up." Al told him kindly

Al picked her up and held her in his arms while Ed desperately tried to find him. Al started to walk carefully so that he wouldn't drop her or wake her up. When Al was walking he passed a dark alley but then he saw a big garbage disposal, and he also saw a red coat and blonde hair sticking out from behind it.

"Is that, Ed?" Al asked himself, as he walked toward the garbage disposal

Al looked behind it and it turns out Ed was there but someone else was there too.

"Who is she Ed?" Al asked inquisitively

"I don't know. Umm this would happen to be your daughter would it?" Ed asked her while Al held out his arms showing her, Crystal

"Ohh, yes she is." The woman said

The woman took Crystal and hugged her softly. "Crystal I'm so glad your safe." She whispered as Crystal started to wake up

"Oh thank you so very much, is there anyway I can repay you?" She asked

"Your welcome, and no were just glad you have your daughter back with you." Ed told her nicely, as Ed and Al started to walk away

"Hey, do you boy's by any chance need a place to stay for the night." the woman asked them

"Yea, why?" Ed replied suspiciously

"Because, I live in a mansion and we have plenty of rooms for you to stay, in but that's if you want to come." The woman told them

Ed and Al turned around and discussed their decision about staying at that ladies' mansion for the night, then turned around with their answer. "Ok, we'll stay." Ed said gladly

Inside Ed was jumping around saying "Yes, finally a comfy bed to sleep in!" but he wasn't showing it on the outside. Everybody stated to walk towards her mansion, when they got there Ed and Al got served dinner immediately.

"Wow, this food is delicious." Ed said in delight

"Oh, where are my manner's my name is _Tina Tasangi_ and may I ask your's?" Tina asked

"My name is Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse Elric." Ed smiled

"I like your name's." Tina complimented

"Thanks."

Well Ed is exhausted so the butler shows him and Al to their room. When the both of them see their rooms they are astonished that the room walls were lined with real gold, the beds were as big and as comfortable as a giant pillow, the walls also had flower wallpaper so Crystal would like it, and the bathrooms were big too as well. When they saw that Ed and Al were ready to go to sleep, but they didn't fall asleep immediately they started talking to each other.

"Al, you asleep yet?"

"No, what's wrong?" Al asked

"Oh nothing, its just how Winry's gonna feel when we don't show up tomorrow when I told her we were coming today." Ed complained

"Don't worry about it brother I bet she'll be happy to see us anyway, so just get some sleep goodnight." Al said

"Well, ok goodnight, Al." Ed said as he turned around until you could see his back facing Al

"Winry doesn't like it when things get postponed or cancelled, she's gonna be mad." Ed said in a terrified voice

The next morning Al and Ed got up, Ed got dressed and went downstairs to greet Crystal and Tina who there waiting outside with a car out waiting as well behind them.

"Huh, what's this about." Ed asked Tina

"Well its your ride." Tina replied happily

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that, I mean you've already done so much for us I couldn't ask you to do more." Ed told her kindly

"But I insist, and its also another thank you gift for saving my daughter so please take the ride."she said

"Big brother pwease take the ride, for me." Crystal asked him with her eye's shimmering in the sunlight

When Ed saw how Crystal looked he couldn't say no to a face like that, she just looked too cute.

"Ok, ok we'll take it and thank you for your hospitality and everything else." Ed smiled

Al thanked them too then they got in the car and drove off. They were on there way to Resembool and on there way to meet a demon called Winry.

What will Winry do when she see the Elric brother's are a day late? Will Genz Bresslau come back for his revenge on Edward?

Find out in Chapter 3.

Chapter 3 coming very soon

Authors Notes- Inquisitively means curious I just wanted to find a better word for it. The word pwease I just put that there because I would think a three year old would talk like that.


End file.
